A Thousand Years
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabble/Viñeta #15. Sasuke sonrió contra sus labios y le sostuvo la cabeza para profundizar el beso, recordando porqué la amaba tanto. Y porqué la amaría por mil años más. SasuIno AU. Feliz San Valentín!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble/Viñeta #15**

**.**

**A Thousand Years**

**.**

* * *

**.**

—El lugar está repleto…

—Lo sé.

— ¿Seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿no? Si no lo hago mi cabeza va a estallar— suspiró, temeroso. Su amigo sonrió y palmeó su espalda.

— ¡Eres un maldito romántico, Sasuke!— exclamó, divertido, mientras dirigía otra mirada al público— Sí sabes que vas a armar un gran alboroto, ¿verdad?

—Cierra la bo…

—Sasuke Uchiha, tu turno— anunció la asistente.

Sasuke se obligó a si mismo a tragarse su orgullo y asintió, tomando su guitarra firmemente con una mano mientras intentaba relajar la otra.

— ¡Suerte!

—Hmp.

La luz del reflector le molestó, pero no tanto como los cientos de ojos curiosos clavados en su persona. El auditorio completo se quedó en silencio al verlo pararse en medio del escenario sólo con su guitarra y esa expresión indiferente que siempre lo había caracterizado, captando todas las miradas.

Ignorándolos, suspiró una vez más y se pasó la correa sobre el hombro, intentando destensar la mandíbula mientras reunía el valor necesario.

_"Ya estás aquí… Sólo hazlo"_, pensó, inspirando profundamente.

Contuvo el aire; por un momento quiso reír al verse en esa situación tan endemoniadamente ridícula.

_"Ya estás aquí"_

Repitió.

_"Si no lo haces ahora no lo harás nunca"_

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y tragó duro, ignorando la vocecilla en su cabeza que le ordenaba salir corriendo.

No; no volvería a huir de ella.

_"Un… Dos…"_

Se sentía patético; aun así cerró los ojos un momento, dudando por última vez antes de deslizar los dedos por las cuerdas y comenzar a reproducir la canción que tanto había ensayado:

_._

_Heart beats fast_

_ Colors and promises_

_ How to be brave_

_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_ But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer._

_._

Cantó; las mujeres del salón suspiraron, emocionadas.

_._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you._

_ For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

La miró; ella estaba mirándolo también, aunque con una curiosa expresión de tristeza.

_._

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is. _

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_ What's standing in front of me_

_ Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this _

.

Cerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más al micrófono, repitiendo las últimas notas en un tono más bajo.

.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_._

Varias chicas gritaron y se lanzaron hacia él, turbándolo, pero se abstuvo de demostrarlo.

_._

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_ I have loved you for a thousand years. _

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_._

Levantó la vista y la buscó entre el público mientras seguía reproduciendo los acordes; otras chicas gritaron, creyendo que cantaba para ellas, pero ninguna estaba en lo cierto.

_._

_One step closer…_

_._

Sasuke se movió sobre el escenario, acercándose a ella.

Ni siquiera lo había pensado porque sabía que de haberlo hecho nunca se hubiera atrevido. La miró fijamente y ella se sobresaltó, parpadeando mientras movía la cabeza como si buscara a la verdadera dueña de esa mirada, lo que hizo que sonriera, ladino.

_._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_._

La chica se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello. Sasuke sonrió de lado y regresó sobre sus pasos, volviendo a tocar las cuerdas con sus ágiles manos para cantar la última estrofa con más energías:

_._

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_One step closer..._

_._

Se giró hacia sus compañeros, que se habían levantado de sus asientos para acompañarlo, una última vez, moviendo su guitarra al compás de la melodía.

_._

_I will love you… _

_I will love you… _

_I'll love you por a thousand more…_

_._

Terminó la canción con dos notas finales y levantó la vista al público de nuevo. Al menos una docena de chicas había comenzado a adjudicarse como las dueñas de la canción, proclamándole su amor eterno, pero Sasuke no les hizo caso. Ignorando los aplausos y exclamaciones se acomodó la guitarra en la espalda y bajó del escenario, caminando hasta la chica con firmeza.

—Me gustas, Yamanaka Ino— le soltó, expandiendo la confusión general— Y no me importa admitirlo delante de todos estos idiotas, ni cantar para ti a pesar de que odio hacerlo.

Ino abrió los ojos, impactada al igual que todos sus compañeros; luego parpadeó, como si intentara despertar de un sueño.

Sasuke frunció los labios y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, escondiendo su incomodidad.

—Sé que te hice enfadar, pero de verdad apreciaría que me dijeras algo— gruñó, esbozando una mueca renuente— Dijiste que no era muy expresivo, así que...

Ino soltó un fuerte chillido de emoción y lo tomó de la camisa para besarlo sin intermediar palabra, siendo celebrada por varios de sus compañeros.

Cuando sintió el aire escasear se separó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa radiante.

—Conque mil años, ¿eh?— bromeó, dándole un beso corto— Te dije que sólo quería una muestra de tus sentimientos, no que alborotaras a toda la escuela... Sacaste la idea de Internet, ¿verdad?

—Cállate.

Sasuke sonrió contra sus labios y le sostuvo la cabeza para profundizar el beso, recordando porqué la amaba tanto.

Y porqué la amaría por mil años más.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N **del** A:**_

**Drabble/Viñeta #15 terminado.**

**Hola!**

**El coro de la canción dice algo así como: _"Te he amado por mil años, y te amaré mil años más"; _es tan empalagosa que hasta me dio náuseas, pero me pareció que podía hacer algo bueno con ella.**

**Por cierto, para éste fic recomiendo la versión de _A Thousand years _de Boyce Avenue, no la original.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Feliz San Valentín.**

**H.S.**


End file.
